My hopes and dreams
by aj.johnson2016
Summary: Bella gets mixed up with Edward but he's not who he says he is. What happens when she is forced to leave everything behind? Anger, hurt, passion, love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is just a preview of my first story. Please feel free to let e know what y'all think!

I remember the first time I saw him. We met on a daring site. He was so handsome. Dirty blond hair. Dreamy eyes that were brown. Reading his profile had me curious. I was nervous when we had agreed to meet up. We'll we did meet up and things moved a lot faster thenI had expected. He made me feel like I was his everything. Said all the right things, helped me with my son. It seemed like heaven.

A few weeks later things started to go bad in my apartment complex. People were fighting with eachother. Cops being called. He convinced to leave with him. So a few day later we left Phenoix, after my sons grandmother came and got him, and went to Forks, Wa. Along the way we stopped in Anaheim, CA. He claimed he had a brother their who could help her him a job. We didn't have any money. Our first night we got into an accident and my car was totalled. The breaks went out. Just my luck. No money, no car, my son was in another state and to top it off, my boyfriend got arrested for driving an unsafe car. was going to be a long weekend.

After he was released, with help from my patents, we we're able to make it to Forks. Once again things went bad. He didn't tell me that he had a wife and 2 kids in Texas. He started talking to her. Not realizing that I knew his Facebook password.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it was bad of me, but I couldn't help myself. Every day when he was asleep I would go onto his Facebook and check his account. I found some stuff that I wasn't happy about it at all. He was messaging his wife and telling her how much he loved her and how much he couldn't wait to be with her see the kids and finally be a family again and sending her some unsolicited pictures.

It was a couple days after my son's 4th birthday that he finally left. I sat there with him at the Greyhound station for 2 hours trying not to cry. I didn't want to believe but a part of me knew that I would be a good thing, so I let him go. Looking back now I'm so happy that I did. All the physical, emotional, and mental abuse towards me and my son were finally over and I couldn't be more happy. It wasn't too long after that that I started seeing somebody else. It made me feel good for a while knowing that there was somebody who I thought would take care of me and my son. That turned out to be a lie as well. He didn't treat me as bad as the last guy did, but wasn't what I needed, what my son needed. He wouldn't listen, we we're arguing about the stupid little shit. My family started getting upset with him as well seeing as how my son was getting upset and it hurt more than anything. That one lasted 6 months. No not even that before I finally said I'm done I can't do this anymore you're not who I thought you were.

During my short stint with this last guy, I started working. It was pretty awesome when I got my dream job. But that boy wanted my discount more then I. I think he took advantage of it more than I thought and hoped that he would. He always wanted me to use my discount to get him stuff and I just didn't seem right it didn't seem fair to me.

Not only that but he was always fighting with the people that I lived with and he was always trying to push me out of the way when it came to dealing with my son. always trying to use the excuse that he was autistic and he knew how my son was acting was a sign of autism. When in reality he has an extreme case of Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. But we didn't realize that almost a year later.

About three months later I met a southern guy. Once again online. I should have really just stopped looking online for guys, that usually didn't turn out very good. he seemed so perfect and his profile and when I met him let the heavens open their doors up to me and God smacked me in the back of the head and said that this is the one like I have been trying to point you in your entire life and everyday I thank him everyday that I couldn't be more happy


End file.
